bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 7
The seventh season of Big Brother, dubbed as "The Gatecrashers" premiered on May 17, 2015 and concluded on May 31, 2015. Elise Coelho was crowned the winner by a vote of 6-3 against runner-up Lauren Moore. Following their appearence on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Hayley McCoy and Thai Chuan-Chun returned in Big Brother 10 as candidates to return to the house by a viewer vote to enter. McCoy did not receive enough votes to enter, but Chuan-Chun received the most votes out of the men and was allowed to enter; he went on to place 17th. McCoy later returned as a HouseGuest for Big Brother 13, where she placed 24th. Format See Season 1 format This season, the HouseGuests have been told that there will be no twist this season and that Big Brother will be the only one watching them aside from the public. However, that is false. The main twist this season is that for the second time in the history of Big Brother, some HouseGuests will enter after the premiere. The latecomers, or Gatecrashers, will watch the remaining HouseGuests for three weeks before finding out which ones will enter the house. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that sixteen HouseGuests will be moving in to the Big Brother House. It was confirmed at the premiere that five additional HouseGuests will enter the house at some point in the game. The identities of the Gatecrashers have been revealed after Amber's eviction. They have entered a secret room in the house after Natalie's eviction. Unknown to the HouseGuests, the Gatecrashers will be able to see everything they do, but not hear anything. Unknown to the Gatecrashers, the public will be voting for which Gatecrasher they would not want to see enter the house. The voting lines have opened after Cesar's eviction. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': The first 8 HouseGuests eliminated in the first Head of Household competition (Nikki, Daylon, Cesar, Sean, Jon, Amber, Elise and Natalie) are required to compete in the first Have/Have-Not competition. ''2'': Week 3 is a double eviction week. Following Derek's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''3'': In the Day 28 Head of Household endurance competition, seven prizes/punishments were offered to the first seven HouseGuests to fall off, which were Thai, Elise, Hayley, Rebecca, Daylon, Jon and Benji. The 3 prize boxes contained a cheque for $10,000, a have-not pass for the remainder of the season (meaning that he/she is exempt from being a have-not) and immunity from the next eviction. The 4 punishment boxes will each make its opener a have-not for the week. Elise won the money, Rebecca won the have-not pass, Jon won immunity from eviction, and Thai, Hayley, Daylon and Benji became have-nots. ''4'': As Gatecrashers Andrea, Isaac, Kathryn and Travis have entered the house while the Day 42 Head of Household competition is taking place, none of them can be nominated by the winning Head of Household. ''5'': Andrea, Isaac, Kathryn and Travis were assigned with selecting 2 of their fellow HouseGuests (excluding Thai) to be have-nots. Afterwards, Thai, the current Head of Household, was assigned with selecting two Gatecrashers to join them as have-nots. ''6'': After Daylon's eviction, Gatecrashers Andrea, Isaac, Kathryn and Travis were nominated in a special eviction where all HouseGuests surviving the eviction will vote to evict one Gatecrasher and vote to save another Gatecrasher. The vote to evict is on the top side of the box while the vote to save is on the bottom side. The public vote results from the previous week will break the tie. ''7'': In the Day 49 Head of Household endurance competition, the first 4 HouseGuests to fall off (5 if Rebecca is among the 4) will become the have-nots for the week. ''8'': As a result of Head of Household Rebecca opening Pandora's Box, Isaac, Kathryn and Travis were each awarded with a secret veto for them to use to save themselves should they be nominated initially and lose the Power of Veto competition. They are forbidden from discussing this with the remaining HouseGuests. The secret veto cannot be used if a Gatecrasher still holding it is nominated as a replacement. The secret vetos will be valid until after the final 8 eviction. This twist was retired after Travis' eviction as Isaac used his secret veto while Kathryn and Travis were evicted before they could get to use theirs as well. ''9'': Week 8 is a double eviction week. Following Micah's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Both evictees of that night became the first two members of the Big Brother Jury. ''10'': In week 9, two vetos were used. Sean decided to save Rebecca while Isaac chose to save himself with the secret veto, forcing Sean to select two replacement nominees, which were Thai and Travis. ''11'': In week 10 endurance Head of Household competition, the first 3 HouseGuests to fall off (4 if Rebecca is among the first 3 out) will be the have-nots for the week. ''12'': As Head of Household, Thai was tasked with selecting two have-nots. ''13'': Week 11 is a double eviction week. Following Isaac's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''14'': Week 12 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 89. ''15'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.